<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everything i like about you (except you) by Cinnamintea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784823">everything i like about you (except you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamintea/pseuds/Cinnamintea'>Cinnamintea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Might add more tags later, but he just wants to bully link, i know it seems like revali has a clue, link doesn't know how to deal with feelings, no beta we die like the champions, yay other characters are appearing!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamintea/pseuds/Cinnamintea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link gets flustered whenever Revali talks to him and is in denial, while Revali notices that and just knows that he wants to see more of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. your voice/the way you talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so idk what i'm doing but i just gained revali's flap memory in the game and the voice acting for him was just *chef's kiss* and i just like this don't know why. </p>
<p>(i can't believe the first fic i finally wrote for ao3 was a romance for a birb and feral elf man)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Link wasn’t a Hylian of many words (for reasons that shall remain undisclosed), but that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate wonderful voices. He loved listening to storytellers and bards who weaved and breathed life and magic in stories with words. Pausing at the right moments, lowering their pitch just a touch, and raising their voices during the climax leaving you attentive and wanting to know more. Anyway...it was just one of his many hobbies. And it was never a problem until he met the Rito champion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Revali was...something else. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, there was probably a better word to describe Revali but eloquence was never his strength. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had no issues with the Rito in terms of his abilities and work ethics. He was a skilled and competent archer, one of the best he has ever seen. It’s just that...whenever Revali spoke, Link would just sort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn’t because of what he’d say (</span>
  <em>
    <span>I mean it partly is</span>
  </em>
  <span>) but it was his voice. He spoke in smooth lilts whenever he tried to goad him </span>
  <em>
    <span>and he doesn’t know how to react to it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link had never had this problem before, but whenever Revali addresses and challenges him in that </span>
  <em>
    <span>think you can do better</span>
  </em>
  <span> tone, he just gets </span>
  <em>
    <span>flustered</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just thinking about it makes him fidget so he decides to go to the training grounds to practice and work out some steam. It was a bit early in the morning so not too many people would be out. He goes towards the weapons and thinks that he should probably practice using long-ranged weapons. His aim was only so-so. Distractedly he heads towards the bows and starts picking one out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boo.” A smooth low voice whispers near his ear nearly making him shriek and punch the owner of it if not for the fact that he didn’t want to disturb anyone who might be asleep and badly injure anyone over a small prank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Revali!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He signs in frustration, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“don’t sneak up on me!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shivers and hopes that it seems like it’s from the cold or the fact that Hylian’s have sensitive ears </span>
  <em>
    <span>and not because he was flustered at hearing Revali’s voice soft and near to him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My, I just wanted to test your situational awareness. Evidently the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hero </span>
  </em>
  <span>needs to hone it more thoroughly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s annoyed but he won’t let Revali goad him into an argument.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Revali takes a glance at the bows in nonchalant interest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying your hand at archery, I see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link stares at the weapons and sighs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He does need to at least be proficient in using other weapons aside from swords and spears. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looks at Revali and nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see it then. The skill of the chosen hero.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes wondering why Revali still keeps up this farce when they’re already friends. Well, as friendly as their interactions can get at least (</span>
  <em>
    <span>he doesn’t want to admit that he sometimes imagines that voice crooning comforting words and welcoming him home</span>
  </em>
  <span>).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He notches his arrow on the bow preparing to shoot as he pulls on the bowstring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Revali then adjusts his arm’s position and whispers </span>
  <em>
    <span>are you even trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his ear, he let’s go of the string in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The arrow lands near the bullseye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stares.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was absolutely atrocious,” Revali comments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve seen enough to know this was a waste of my precious time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And flies away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Revali’s words hardly register in his mind as he feels his ears heating up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you even trying?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did that get him flustered?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link rubbed his ears trying to get rid of the hot itchy feeling.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali looked at the scene as he perched atop of the castle, unseen by other’s eyes but giving him a good view of the training grounds below.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The knight was</span>
  <em>
    <span> finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> giving him a reaction to his taunting!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He committed Link’s flustered and blushing face in his memory, and his eyes lit up in mischief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘This requires further investigation and experimentation.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. gotta work for it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything Revali wants, he has to work for.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy my revalink contribution</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Revali decided to take a step back and reflect on his interactions with Link and considered observing a tad more closely their future exchanges. Of course, only because he wanted to gain the upperhand in their somewhat (meaning </span>
  <em>
    <span>hardly</span>
  </em>
  <span>) cordial relationship and not because he was actually interested in knowing the knight. After all, it was the first time he had seen such a visible reaction from Link to his taunting. He usually looked more stoic and dead-eyed, but no matter. Should similar scenarios ever occur, he would take note what are the actions that caused him to fail on keeping up his facade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t go out of his way to create opportunities but he most certainly would take advantage of events. Good archers are patient and opportunistic, after all. And he is nothing but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>He knows because he earned it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose the motive for this visit would be the usual.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Revali thought as Princess Zelda arrived at Rito Village to speak with the elder regarding political matters and observe his progress with Vah Medoh. She was obviously accompanied by her annoying shadow, who she then shooed away much to her satisfaction and said shadow’s reluctance. Thankfully, she didn’t keep him for too long and told him he could leave the venue if he wanted to as she had other matters to discuss with the elder, a chance which he gladly took.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he was descending down to a lower and secluded area to practice his newest aerial technique, he saw Link surrounded by a brood of young Ritos (likely corrupting the future generation of his race). Feeling annoyed that the chicks were obviously enjoying that blasted Hylian’s company, he resolved to confront Link in a most impressive and skillful manner to show them that he was clearly a better role model for them than that poor excuse of a marksman (</span>
  <em>
    <span>and not because he wanted a visible confirmation of Link’s awe at his skills, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>nope</em>
  </b>
  <span>).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clicking his tongue, he pushed those thoughts away from his head. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Regardless of whether I would be acknowledged for my skills or not, I will push himself to be the best in whatever I choose to do.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Because he can be more than what others say he can only be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And he was so close perfecting his gale, he just knew it! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He could feel it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yknow i was pretty confused because revali started out like 'the cat that caught the canary' then became 'this birb needs to take a break and feel loved and appreciated' or smth.</p>
<p>also, i know that there really isn't any trait that's focused on in this chapter but it just didn't seem to fit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. dedication and confidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Revali walks that fine line between confidence and arrogance, but Link thinks he's earned that. Now, if only it wasn't charming.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link loves visiting Rito village. The place was beautiful and homely, the residents welcoming and everyone seemed so<em> free (and in the privacy of his thoughts, he imagines getting a house here and exploring the nearby mountains and finding hidden treasures, caves, and new things. He and Zelda are alike in that regard) </em> . He finds himself envying Revali sometimes for having the ability to fly, for being proud of who he is and his skills <em> and he hates it because  it’s so childish and immature to feel that way when he was supposed to be the hero of legend. Because he wants to be like Revali who so clearly loves and takes pride in what he does.  </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strike> <em> (He once thought he would be the same.) </em> </strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanders around Rito village aimlessly to kill some time before the princess is finished with her business here and finds himself at the fairly spacious deck the Rito warriors usually land on as they return from the flight range (he knows that Revali goes there frequently) and looks toward where he thinks the flight range is located. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the sound of a strong wind coming from below reaches his ears and he feels it rising to where he stands. He stands ready for whatever might be causing the unnatural updraft when he sees a dark blue-gray streak fly up and his eyes can’t help but follow it and <em> his breath hitches. </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It’s <em> Revali. </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Wings spread as he descends.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strike> <em> and </em> </strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>        <strike>he</strike> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>              <strike>looks</strike> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>                       <strike>magnificent.</strike></em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He hears blood rushing through his ears, then green locks on blue.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Impressive, I know. <em> Very few </em> can achieve a mastery of the sky. Yet <em> I </em> have made an <em> art </em> of creating an updraft that allows me to <em> soar </em>. It’s considered to be quite the masterpiece of aerial techniques, even among the Rito.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Uggghhh.... By the goddess, why does he talk like that? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Revali’s voice is soothing and smooth as silk so he gets distracted and barely listens to a quarter of what he’s saying (he’s sure it’s about the Rito’s skills though. Uhhh.. <em> something something archery and Ganon? </em>)  when suddenly</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“ -we should just settle this one on one?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ack! Too close! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“But where…? Oh, I know! How about up there?!” Revali gestures to Vah Medoh and Link looks at him and thinks</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>asshole. </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh, you must pardon me. I forgot you have no way of making it up to that Divine Beast on your own!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em> ‘Revali certainly walks the line between confidence and arrogance’ </em>crosses his mind as his eyes water from the gale Revali whipped up. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Good luck sealing the darkness!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But…ugghhhh...Hylia help him, he finds it utterly charming. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda finds her knight at the landing deck looking like he’d scream or have an outburst if he weren’t in public and contains her laughter. Link certainly has the most expressive faces when he isn’t putting on the knight persona and it’s so <em> funny </em> because the only one who can make him pull off that exact expression is <em> Revali </em> . And she knows that because she has recently been spending her time with Urbosa observing all the other champions interact ( <em> instead of always wallowing in self-deprecation </em>) and realized that Link and Revali mutually admire each other and pine for each other’s respect even if they both already have it. She’s also noticed the beginning of something else in their relationship, one that she’s not quite sure what it is...but it doesn’t seem to be terrible so she decides to just let it play out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn’t quite know what exactly happened but she was certain she heard Revali say something like <em> ‘Maybe we should just settle this one on one?’ </em>as she passed by preparing to depart from the village.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She calls out to Link saying that she is ready to depart.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>‘Did Revali know what he sounded like?’ she muses and holds back a snort (‘<em> unlady-like’ she can hear her father say </em>). Probably not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(good lord what am i doing???)</p>
<p>also observant zelda ftw who gossips with urbosa (and probably mipha)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Revali muses and has a revelation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Revali hates the fact that Link’s very existence ruffles his feathers. He had better ways to spend his time instead of observing stone-faced Hylian, yet here he is, writing down his observations and using his drawing board to crack the metaphorical nut that is Link.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been a couple of months since the champions had first been introduced to each other and they had all built a sense of camaraderie between them due to regular group trips being part of their schedule. And he must admit, they are the closest people he could call </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But he’s digressed. The point is, Revali doesn’t really loathe Link. He just strongly dislikes his image because he knows there is more underneath the uncaring and blank facade. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There must be</span>
  </em>
  <span>. (</span>
  <span>There must be something special about the one who is chosen by the sword of legend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why else would it have chosen him?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He closes his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He does not forget the fact that the princess resented Link too, once. They talked about it and bonded a bit over it, but now, Zelda does not seem as irritated with Link as before. And while she clearly did not appreciate the hovering, they have seemed to found a compromise...and he wants that...with Link. Oh goddess. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wants a better relationship. </span>
  </em>
  <span>With </span>
  <em>
    <span>Link.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>By Hylia, he isn’t ready for this revelation!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He just wanted Link to respond to his attempts to agitate him!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is he the one with ruffled feathers?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. Wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Calm thyself Revali.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Absolutely nothing has to change.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s the weather down there,  chosen one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the benefits of being Link’s childhood friend and best friend for life is knowing when he is acting clueless, Mipha muses as she watches Link scan the sky then look back at Revali confused, pretending to misunderstand that indirect jab at his height to mess with Revali.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The same as everybody’s?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Mipha stifles her giggles as Revali looks at Link distastefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They seem to be getting along better, don’t they?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess! My apologies, I didn’t notice you were there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda smiles, “Please, Mipha. We’re both princesses here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It leaves feeling her warm and light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Zelda.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks back at the subjects of their amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re certainly starting to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali wants to fling himself off a cliff until he falls </span>
  <em>
    <span>SPLAT</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His comment was so painfully juvenile!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why did he even say that?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But no worries, he can do better next time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he did. Sort of.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol i was writing the ending when after the second to the last sentence my brain went "but there was no next time (then angst)" before i was brought back to my senses "...another fic maybe"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. late night meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link does something pretty embarrassing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a.k.a. Link flirts without thinking and without knowing why</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> - !</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It happened again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Link doesn’t know what he dreamt but he woke up reeling from it and feeling anxious and </span><em><span>itching</span></em><span> and </span><em><span>buzzing </span></em><span>underneath his skin and </span><em><span>he wants to get out, move, </span></em><strike><b><em>run</em></b></strike> <em><span>but he doesn’t want to </span></em><strike><b><em>hecan’t</em></b></strike><em><span>. </span></em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking out the window and at his fellow soldiers, he realizes that it’s still night. He considers heading to the training grounds to work off some steam, but that might disturb the other knights, and thinks better of it. With that decision made, he slips on his boots quietly and tiptoes out heading for a castle’s tower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He greets the guards on watch and then proceeds to climb up to sit on the windowsill. The cool night wind greets his face as he reaches the top and he looks out the horizon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kingdom is truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>vast</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can he really do it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(</span>
  <b>
    <em>ProtectHyrule.ProtectZelda.</em>
  </b>
  <span>)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s just one person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t know why he was chosen.!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with closed eyes, he prays with a fervent devotion to the goddess, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that pleaseplease let him be enough.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He must be.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels trapped within the walls and he can’t do anything about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I certainly wouldn’t have taken you for a night owl, but here you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link startles, almost falling off before a feathered appendage pulls him back, anf turns to face the direction where Revali’s voice came from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, if I didn’t know that these meetings were purely coincidental, I would’ve thought these were the beginnings of a midnight tryst. Not that I’d ever want to have one with you though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Link doesn’t know where it came from, but he flashes Revali a cheeky smile as he responds</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What if I’d want it to be though?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a low voice, raspy from underuse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And soon regrets it very much as the Rito doesn’t say anything back for a few very long moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clears his throat and quickly signs </span>
  <em>
    <span>forget it</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he resumes his original position to look at the scenery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Hylia, please smite him!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link pointedly tries to ignore the Revali who decides to settle down beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minutes passed, and he doesn’t notice, but he’s nodded off.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revali looks at the Hylian who he tucked under his wing after he realized they fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cannot comprehend what just happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had approached Link in order to provide some comfort or companionship to his fellow champion who seemed rather melancholic but in the span of a couple of minutes, not only did Link not need comfort, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that gremlin</span>
  </em>
  <span> had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity </span>
  </em>
  <span>to </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirt </span>
  </em>
  <span>with him, pretend as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened, and then sleep </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> him like he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyrule’s softest bed!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>where is this story going???</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>might add more if i feel like it idk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>